Memories and the future
by StopDropRun
Summary: Sonny and Chad's memories of when they first ment, when they first started to care about each other and much more!. Of course Sonny/Chad and a bit of Tawni/Nico in later chaps. Sonny and Chad's POV of each episode and a little extra something
1. West Coast Memory

**Okay so this story is just about Sonny and Chad reminiscing their moments together. I'll have every episode in here except "Sketchy Beginnings" "Cheater Girls" and "Poll'd apart" Because Chad is not in the first two and Sonny and Chad have no scenes together in the third one. Future possible episodes will not be in here if this happens again.**

**Also, Bold is the present.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I remember the day I meant Chad Dylan Cooper.

I remember the feeling that crept up inside me when I first saw his face in the cafeteria. I was so excited to see the star of my second favorite TV show, Mackenzie Falls. I had been a big fan ever since the series premiere three years ago. But, I would never tell anybody that. And then when he started to write on a piece of paper with his picture on it I got even more excited. I was after all, getting, Chad Dylan Cooper's autograph. Then, when I pulled my hand out and told him my name, I didn't even notice till now that he didn't shake my hand in return because I was to busy gushing over the fact that Chad liked my name. And When he looked me in the eyes while he stole my yogurt I felt completely happy. So happy, that I didn't care that he stole it.

Then when I found out there was a feud going on I knew just how to fix it, a peace picnic. It worked at home so why couldn't it work here? Little did I know, the falls cast were much more snobbish then the kids back home. And the feud was much more worst then back at home.

I was no longer happy that I knew Chad Dylan Cooper, okay maybe a little. But, when I tried to confront him about what he did in the cafeteria with the whole egg salad and the gluing to the chair thing he just said we we're trying to trap them.

"Trap you? You obviously been watching your show to much. You know not everything is cutthroat and gossipy sometimes people do things because they are trying to be nice." I said to him

Then for the first time ever he said his famous line to me "Do they Sonny? Do they really?"

But he was still Chad Dylan Cooper and he used his lines from the show to make me gush all over him again. And I hated him for making me tingle at his touch. Why did he have to touch me so much? I mean, I'm seriously asking you, why does he touch me so much?

Then later that day we had a musical chair off. Chad thought he was all high and mighty because he was on a drama show. Well, I showed him when I pretended I broke my ankle. But, what surprised me was that it seemed like he _cared _and offered his hand. I thought Chad didn't care about anybody but himself. But I brushed it off and threw him on the ground and sat in the chair. I felt a little bad for doing that but then I just remembered what he did to us earlier that day and I didn't feel bad anymore. But then he offered me a spot on Mackenzie Falls-and my heart skipped a beat. That means he admires my acting skills. Chad Dylan Cooper admires my acting skills! But I turned him down. I loved it there at So Random-I still do.

**Chad POV**

I remember the day I meant Sonny Munroe.

Sure she was wearing a fat suit but her face was still hot. At first I thought she was a waitress but as you know I was wrong. And when she start freaking out, I wasn't surprised, I was Chad Dylan Cooper after all. And then I took out a picture of me and a pen, she would love a autograph right? And I would love some yogurt. She then told me her name and I immediately thought "Sonny? Nobody has the name Sonny. That's a nice name." But I accidentally thought the last half out loud. Then she said something I didn't listen to. Then I gave her the autograph and looked her in the eyes and took her yogurt. Chad Dylan Cooper has still got it. Not that he ever lost it.

Then a few minutes later I noticed Sonny driving off with the golf cart. The golf cart??? I immediately ran to ours and drove it to our parking space and texted all the Mackenzie falls peeps. Aw, sweet sweet sweet naive Sonny. I could take advantage of that.

Then, later that day. I got news from my cast member's that the So Randoms wanted to have a peace Picnic with us. And we(mostly me) came up with a great plan, but I won't explain since you already saw for yourself. Then I posted the video's on the Internet. Aw, sweet payback for stealing our award two years ago!

Then Sonny confronted me about it. I believe that Sonny wasn't trying to trap us. She seems to sweet and nice. And I hadn't done anything to her so she really had nothing against me. _But_ I know Tawni, Zora, Cloudy, and Rainy had something up their sleeve. They we're so jealous of us.

Then I used my charm on her and she fell head over heals for me. I only did it because I needed to get back to work. That's the only reason. Not because I wanted to hold her hand.

Then she embarrassed me in front of all my co-workers so I agreed to compete in a match of Musical chairs. And then the impossible happened.

_I cared._

I _thought_ that she had broken her ankle. When she fell on the ground and said-

"Ow! Ow, It's my ankle. It really hurts. I think something snapped." When I heared those words my stomach twisted

Sonny hurt? That's not good! I could win musical chairs if I wanted. The Mackenzie Falls cast would be mad at me if I didn't! but then Sonny would still be on the ground in pain.

Oh! Another chance to touch her hand, okay.

No! It looks like she's going to cry!

"Oh man. That looks really serious. We better get you to a Doctor, just take my hand." I opened my hand to her and she took it

Then pulled me unto the ground.

I was mad for a split second that she tricked me but then I was filled with admiration. Wow that girl can really act! What's she doing at So Random? Then of course I offered her a part on MK but she turned it down. But I knew one day she would join us.

**_Sonny POV_**

**I sat at the table alone about to eat my yogurt when Chad was suddenly sitting in front of me.**

**"Whatcha thinking about Munroe?" He surprisingly asked nicely**

**"My first week here at So Random." I wouldn't dare tell him I was thinking about the first day we meant**

**"Me to." He started to get up while his sparkly eyes stared into mine for three seconds then he was gone**

**I looked down expecting to see my yogurt. But there was just a empty table. He did it again! I wasn't mad thou. He made me feel that exact same way I did a whole 8 months ago.**

**But what did he mean by _me to_?**

* * *

Hit or Miss? The chapter's will get better when Chad and Sonny develop feelings for each other. Review Please.(:

(This story will probably last until the end of the series or if I get bored. And I doubt I'll get bored) x)


	2. Memories at the Falls

**Sorry for the long update. Document manager not working well.**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I remember the time Chad Dylan Cooper used me for the first time.

I was sitting at the lunch table, alone. Because the So Random crew rejected my sketch idea. At the time, I couldn't be more hurt. So I guess Chad thought it would be a great idea to use me. And oh, was it easy for Chad to use me. Darn him and his stupid charm. And darn those Logan berries. Once I went to the studio later that day everything _seemed _so perfect. Chad was being nice. The Mackenzie Falls cast we're laughing at my jokes and there was the best masseuse. But it was all cut short when my cast members found me.

It was so bad that I signed a agreement that I would never go into the prop house or ever talk to them again in less we we're working together. That's _how_ bad it got because of stupid Chad Dylan Cooper. I guess he had a lot of power over me since the beginning. Another thing I hadn't realized until now.

I remember when they showed me the costume, I mean the uniform. They said I should wear it, so I did. But I hated it! It was the most unconfrotable thing you could ever think of. But that didn't matter when a large juicy lobster was set before me. Then a few minutes after that I had a laugh off with my cast members. It was kinda weird. But after all I _am_ kinda weird.

I was having a great time at Mackenzie Falls, until the meditation room. I guess you could say I embarrassed myself. Well, I wasn't embarrassed. I hardly ever get embarrassed. But I know I embarrassed Chad. And I did feel a little bad about that.

Then I was watching a scene with Chad and Portlyn.

"I know I've taken you from your world. From your friends. From everything you've ever loved." While he paused all that was going through my head was- It's like he's talking to me! "Trust me, You'll be happier here. You trust me don't you?"

"No, I'm not sure I do." I mean really, he has been known for manipulating people. He already had a few times with me. Why should I trust him?(I now know why I trusted him but I didn't back then.)

"Of course you trust me. Wait! Who is talking while I am acting!?!" Oops. Did I say that out loud?

Then a few seconds later, the greatest friends I've ever had came and saved me. Granted, they thought I was blind and tied up in a bell tower, but still! Also they were in the lame super hero costumes and Tawni experienced caring. I have to say, those are one of my best memories with my cast. Then I found out Chad was using me which surprised me. But looking back I shouldn't of been so surprised.

* * *

**CHAD POV**

I remember the time I first used Sonny Munroe.

I also remember when I almost slipped. Don't know what I'm talking about? Well let me refresh your memory

"Speaking of shiny coats." I heared Sonny mumble. I grinned to myself. "Chad." Sonny sneered

"Sonny. Cloudy. Rainy."

"We have names." Rainy said

"Yeah psh but that would take effort and interest.." Oh god what am I saying? I'm admitting I am putting effort in remembering Sonny's name! And interest. Just act cool Chad " And scuzze me."

Phew, Sonny didn't seem to notice.

Then a little later I noticed there was some trouble in chuckle city. I decided why not use it to my, _Mackenzie Falls_ advantage.

So of course being Chad Dylan Cooper I was able to charm Sonny very easily.

And I finally had a good reason to put those randoms up on my wall. I would of put Sonny but you know I wanted her on our side.

Then later her and those Randoms made up, which surprised me. Then they stole our Logan berries. I'm still mad about that.

* * *

**Sonny POV (The Present, a few days after Tales of the prop house)**

I took a cup then started filling up with vanilla yogurt.

After I was finished I noticed Chad coming towards me. I pretended not to care and took a spoon and started walk out of the kitchen area.

But as Chad was passing me he started staring at my chest. I almost slapped him in the face until he said-

"Sonny I think you have a yogurt on you're shirt." He said without even breaking a smile.

I looked at my shirt and started blushing. There was yogurt ALL over it.

I set down my yogurt and reached for a napkin and started wiping it off.

I laughed a little. "That could of been embarrassing." Actually it _was_. "Thanks for telling me Chad." I almost blushed again.

"No Problem." He smiled then continued to get his own yogurt.

* * *

The last part was based of off the fictional _Tween Weekly_ website that is on Disney channel. com It says that there was a new look in Chad's eye(Sonny) and it said he did three nice things to her. This was one of them-Telling her she had yogurt on her shirt without laughing at her face. The next two will be in the next chapters. :) Review?


End file.
